one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMT R1 M2: Rip Hunter vs. KO
' Rip Hunter vs KO.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 2Rip Hunter vs. KO.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 2 '''will see Rip Hunter from DC's Legends of Tomorrow (nominated by Chipp For President) take on KO from OK KO (nominated by SubmarineSandwhich). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 1 fighter eliminated so far, 31 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Rip Hunter and KO are teleported onto an extraterrestrial planet, where various unearthly flora and fauna surround the two. KO (enthusiastically): “Alright, KO. You’ve made it in. Time to show this entire multiverse that you got what it takes!” Rip: “Well, it’s nice hearing somebody’s excited, but I need to warn you of something.” KO, having just leapt off the ground out of excitement, stops and hangs in midair. KO: “Wait, what?” Rip: “I have seen one the timeline caused by the finale of this tournament. The entire multiverse is pretty much screwed if I don’t fix it.” KO falls back to the ground, landing on his butt. KO: “So, what can I do to help?” Rip: “I need to win the finals and-” KO springs off the ground. KO: “I get it, you’re trying to cheat me out of a win!” Rip (yelling): “No! I’m trying to save the entire multiverse! Now, it may be a bit cliche for me, but we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!” (Cue Theme of Tron Bonne; 0:00-0:06) That isn’t enough to convince KO, who winds up a Power Fist. Rip: “Well, hard way it is then!” “It’s all on the line! FIGHT!!!” 60 (Theme of Tron Bonne; 0:07-1:02) KO shoots out the Power Fist, forcing Rip to roll out of the way. Rip proceeds to fire six shots of his Energy Gun. KO barely manages to dodge five of the blue bolts, but gets knocked back by the final one. KO skids on the ground before getting back up and ruishing right into Rip, hitting him into the air. 52 KO leaps after Rip and lets loose a rapid bunch of punches, carrying the two back to the ground. KO finishes his combo on the ground by leaping back and quickly striking again, knocking Rip back into an alien tree. The tree violently shakes, causing a racoon-like alien to fall out. 45 Rip runs back away from KO while firing, forcing KO to dodge the blasts while following Rip. As KO is about to pass the tree, however, the racoon-like alien jumps onto KO, extends claws, and starts slashing. KO, not wanting to hurt the alien, shakes about blindly, allowing Rip to get another good shot in, knocking KO back further. 36 KO, now not being assaulted by the alien, lands inside of a flower. He quickly leaps out, right before the plant could eat KO. 35 Rip, still far away from KO, continues taking shots, forcing KO to continue dodging shots. Rip soon enough gets another shot in, forcing KO into a mountainside. Rip quickly continues firing at KO while he’s still, forcing him into a deeper and deeper crater. Once Rip is done firing, KO falls down to the ground. He picks himself up quickly. 25 Rip: “Kid’s resilient, I’ll give him that,” Suddenly, KO charges forward, picking up massive clouds of dust behind himself. He leaps towards Rip, who quickly reaches for his watch. In an instant, a portal appears, which KO flies through, sending him into a nearby tree. 18 Rip shoots through the portal, causing KO though the tree, which snaps in half. Rip enters the portal, right before it slides close. KO tumbles for a bit before flipping back into the air and dashing forward, right next to Rip. 15 KO tries kicking Rip, who quickly steps to the side, letting KO go soaring into yet another tree. 12 Rip quickly fires six bolts right into KO, this time at the right angle to send him into the ground. 8'' Rip goes towards the crater in the ground to look, just for KO to soar right out, the lateral forces knocking Rip backwards and onto his back. KO, in midair, holds his fist out, which starts glowing. ''5 (Silence) KO finally releases his Power Fist Fireball, which goes right towards Rip. Rip is carried back by the attack, right through several trees. This takes Rip around the actually very small planet, right back to where KO is. 1'' KO lets the attack fizzle away, causing Rip to fall right in front of KO, who stomps right on Rip’s back. '“K.O.!”''' KO: “Yes?” “No, not you, KO! I was just calling a knockout!” KO: “Ooooohhhh! Ok, K.O.!” “...” Rip, not quite unconscious yet, pipes in. Rip: “Kid, please, listen: the threat I was talking about before was real… and now YOU have to do something about it.” KO: “Wait, you weren’t lying?” Rip: “Of course I wasn’t. Look, I’m just going to need you to either warn the other combatants in this tournament, or win this thing yourself, and be prepared to take on the giant monstrosity that’s coming your way.” KO gives a thumbs up, obviously preferring the latter idea more than the first. The two are teleported away, with KO ready for round two… and, to him at least, what else is to come. Results (Cue OK KO theme) "KO ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!" Voting * KO must win: 20 * Rip Hunter must win: 9 * Rip Hunter must live: 19 * Rip Hunter must die: 1 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Cartoon Network vs. DC themed One Minute melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music